Pe aripi de dragoni şi gheaţă
by Maya247
Summary: Eragon şi Saphira părăsesc Alagaësia, dar nu ştiu că în umbră se ascund duşmani care au treburi neterminate cu ei. Eragon/Arya, Saphira/Fírnen şi Murtagh/Nasuada.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Personajele nu sunt ale mele. Sunt proprietatea lui Christopher Paolini. Iniţial plănuiam să îl scriu în engleză, dar probabil va ieşi mai bine pe română. Sper să vă placă ! :)**

**Pe aripi de dragoni şi gheaţă**

**- Prolog - **

_**Cântece în noapte**_

Corabia se legăna încoace şi încolo, într-un cântec anost, dar armonios, al valurilor ce jucau copilăreşte în lumina lunii atârnate deasupra capetelor lui Eragon şi Saphira, plecate şi învăluite într-o tainică tăcere. Nici însăşi noaptea nu le tulbura gândurile zdruncinate.  
Se aflau la trei răsărituri depărtare de Alagaësia, iar după linia orizontului, ori în spatele lor, nu se întrezărea vreo urmă, oricât de vagă, a unei aşezări omeneşti sau a piscurilor înalte ale Şirei, în care se înfigeau nori grei de ploaie. Dar nu erau singuri. Cavaler şi dragon, aveau să trăiască o viaţă demnă de titlurile dobândite, departe şi de propriile gânduri şi dorinţe, de amintirile în care dăinuiau pentru totdeauna, necontenit, toate învăţăturile şi clipele frumoase ale aventurii lor.  
„Aventura adevărată de abia a început, micuţule." zise Saphira cu o oarecare curiozitate pentru necunoscutul ce se afla înaintea amâdurora.  
- Saphira, crezi… începu Eragon, apoi se aplecă peste balustrada vasului, contemplând. Crezi că ne vom întoarce vreodată ? termină într-o suflare adâncă.  
Trăsăturile sale elfeşti se reflectau neclar în clipocitul sărat al mării, o senzaţie de nelinişte încercându-l. Saphira observă şi îşi scoase limba, cercetând aerul dimprejur şi vrând, nevrând, împărtăşindu-i lui Eragon impresia pe care i-au lăsat-o Nїdhwalii de lângă Vroengard, care îşi mâncau semenii fără tragere de inimă. Băiatul se strâmbă şi o privi pe Saphira cu subînţeles, iar aceasta se mulţumi doar să scoată un val de flăcări pe nas, râzând sinistru – pe de altă parte la fel ca toţi dragonii – şi uitând pentru o clipă de amărăciune.

În cele din urmă se potoli şi îi răspunse.

„Nu cred, Eragon." Zbură deasupra catargului şi a velelor ce fluturau deodată cu fâlfâitul ritmic al aripilor sale masive, dezmorţindu-se. „Îmi doresc se ne întoarcem, dar mă îndoiesc că asta se va întâmpla vreodată. Nu uita că ne-am lăsat în voia sorţii iar aceasta are de gând să facă altceva cu noi. Acum _trebuie_ să avem grijă de ouă şi să antrenăm noi Cavaleri, să ne cinstim maeştrii..."

Vocea-i era mai gravă decât de obicei, dând dovadă de o seriozitate până acum necunoscută lui Eragon.

Ştia că nu i-a fost uşor să se despartă de Fírnen, cum şi pe el îl podidiseră lacrimile la prima cotitură a râului, când Arya îl părăsi.

- Mă duc… mă duc să văd de ouă, spuse băiatul într-un final, îndreptându-se spre străfundurile corăbiei. Bârnele de lemn uşor umede trosneau încet sub greutatea paşilor săi. Întinse mâna ca să apuce un lampadar din metal ruginit.

- _Brisingr ! _murmură, iar în acel moment o flacără plăpândă începu să pâlpâie şi să răspândească lumină caldă prin sticla zgâriată a lămpii ce fu agăţată de un cui strâmb.

„Corabia asta nu e lucrătură de elfi sau gnomi !" mormăi Saphira dintr-o dată. „Scârţâie din toate cotloanele." constată aceasta, încă zburând deasupra vasului, având astfel prilejul să o studieze de la proră până la babord.

Dragonul pufăi cu dispreţ şi îşi linse botul.

„Mă duc să caut ceva de mâncare, micuţule."

- Ai grijă, Saphira, îi răspunse Eragon.

„Mai bine să ai tu grijă. Întotdeauna intri într-o încurcătură când nu sunt lângă tine." îl dojeni cu o urmă de umor sarcastic. „Mă întorc imediat." Îşi îndulcise glasul şi se pierdu apoi printre stele.

Cavalerul lăsându-şi gândurile să se îndepărteze, o privi cum dispare şi devine doar un punct neînsemnat, rătăcit pe după luna neobişnuit de mare şi ţintuitoare. Pe tărâmurile acestea necunoscute până şi stelele erau diferite şi parcă atinse de alt fel de magie, încă ascunsă lor. Trase aer adânc în piept.

Împreună cu Saphira puteau descoperi orice. Şi-au aflat numele adevărate, şi doar ideea aceasta îl făcea să se înfioare de recunoaştere. Îşi trecu mâna rece şi înmănuşată prin păr, iar _gedwëy ignasia _începu sărăspândească firicelele îngheţate ale luciului său trufaş.

Din instinct, îşi ridică braţul, forţând mânuşa din piele să îi acopere semnul de Cavaler. Intrase într-un tunel, căci Eragon nu găsea cum să îl numească altfel, strâmt, servind ca şi o casă a scărilor, cel mai probabil. _Talíta _avea o structură despre care nu auzise nici în istorisirile povestitorilor…

Ceva îl fulgeră rapid şi îi străbătu trupul cu intensitate. Până să-şi revină, Saphira îi trimise o imagine clară a locului unde se afla, iar Eragon uită întru totul de usturime. Era o insulă micuţă şi dezertată, de ai zice că e pustiită, dacă nu ar fi după un grup asurzitor de păsări care se asemănau izbitor de mult cu _fanghurii, _dar nu erau nici asta, nici dragoni.

Saphira pufni şi se strecură cu grijă printre trunchiurile prinse în îmbrăţişarea eternă a lichenilor aurii şi a plantelor căţărătoare, cu frunzele atât de subţiri că şi un impact mai brusc cu lumina ar putea să le rupă în două. Sau cel puţin asta crezu Saphira, chicotind cu poftă de ceea ce constatase. La auzul bunei-dispoziţii a Saphirei, creaturile tresăriră şi se agitară orbeşte, frunzele foşnind, iar copacii plecându-se sub greutatea propriilor podoabe moarte, suprimate de adierea ce se iscase.

Părea copia pârjolită şi anostă a pădurii Du Weldenvarden, care îţi transmitea imediat un sentiment necurat şi o dorinţă arzătoare de a o lăsa la toate mările posibile în urmă, concluzionă cu teamă Eragon, în timp ce imaginea dispăru atât de neaşteptat precum apăruse în capul său.

Încercă să îi vorbească, să o călăuzească, dar erau prea departe unul de altul ca legătura dintre ei să funcţioneze pe îndelete. De aceea zise pentru sine, cuvintele neajungând unde intenţionase.

- Ai grijă, Saphira. Suntem pe meleaguri străine.

În schimb, îi răspunse altcineva.

„Eragon-_finiarel_, Saphira îşi poate purta singură de grijă, aşa cum ştii deja, de altfel." râse fără veselie Glaedr, semn că aproape coborâse toate treptele, până la încăperea unde erau ţinute ouăle şi miezul inimii dragonului auriu, clocotind de fiinţă.

- Da, Maestre, recunoscu băiatul, uşor nesigur.

„Aţi crescut mult de când ne-am întâlnit prima dată în Ellesmera." constată cu sinceritate Glaedr. Tristeţea, deşi o ascundea într-un mod remarcabil, era pe alocuri pronunţată şi tot mai multă cu fiecare cuvânt. „Saphira l-a înfruntat pe Shruikan şi a ieşit în viaţă din bătălie. Nu te pripi sau va fi greu să îţi regăseşti calea." termină maiestuos dragonul.

Aducea mai mult a avertisment, dar Eragon îl luă lejer ca pe un simplu sfat, continuându-şi drumul neatent.

Deodată, apăsă instinctiv cu piciorul stâng pe podeaua cioplită şi împânzită de aşchii, unde se terminară scările, străduindu-se să îşi menţină echilibrul. Băiatul se aşeză, în cele din urmă, pe un scaun ce se sprijinea de peretele încăperii circulare. Studiind atent, se întrebă dacă a fost construită după Stânca lui Kuthian, sau era doar o coincidenţă nemaivăzută că pe cercurile concentrice de rafturi din lemn lăcuit ( totul de pe corabie părea să fie meşteşugit astfel, iar Eragon îi dădu silenţios dreptate Saphirei - nu era nici pe departe lucrătură de elfi sau gnomi ) sălăşluiau tăcute _Eldunarí _şi ouă de dragoni minunat şlefuite, brăzdate de vinişoare lăptoase din care reflectau miliarde de firicele lucitoare, asemenea Spiritelor. Lampa nu era de folos aici ; din fiecare colţ radia un fascicul încântător ce dădea viaţă şi celor mai anoste primăveri din Valea Palancar.

- Glaedr-_elda_, ce crezi că se află după Alagaësia ? rupse el tăcerea, stingând lampadarul şi murmurând un _Barzûl ! _când palma atinsese metalul încins, îndeajuns de repede ca Maestrul să surâdă doar, trecând cu vederea. Piele i se înroşi îndată şi începu să îl mănânce.

„Eragon-_finiarel_, lumea este mai mare decât şi-ar imagina cineva. Pentru a afla, trebuie să vezi cu ochii tăi, fiindcă nici cei mai înţelepţi nu o vor descrie pe îndelete sau vor grăi doar adevărul şi nimic altceva, nici o plăsmuire." sublinie Glaedr. „Ce cred eu că ne aşteaptă ? Doar asta pot să îţi spun : nu va fi o surpriză plăcută sau o povară uşoară de dus."

După ce dragonul termină de vorbit, Eragon tăcu mâlc şi se foi pe scaun, căutând o poziţie cât de cât confortabilă, chiar dacă spătarul nu era prins cum trebuie şi se mişca anevoios, în direcţia opusă, incomodându-l şi mai tare.

Talíta se legăna armonios în mrejele furioase ale mării, valurile spărgându-se nemilos cu fiecare secundă ce trecea într-o linişte deplină, numai ele îndrăznind să o curme. Saphira îi mai trimise o imagine a insulei, iar, din obscuritate, băiatul desluşi o pădure înzăpezită, răsucită şi chinuită, unde vântul nu mai înceta a bate. Ea se strecură cu greu printre trunchiuri, muşchiul verde pal agăţându-i-se de solzii albaştri, spre nemulţumirea sa, pe care o făcu destul de clară când scoase un răget, iar animalele tremurară de frică şi se făcură nevăzute în inima codrului.

Saphira se scutură şi porni agale mai departe, iar băiatul râse cu poftă de păţania dragonului. „Poate, când se întoarce, o să dea gata butoiul cu mied de la Orik." Băiatul nu mai văzuse până recent un dragon beat, darămite pagubele ce le-a lăsat în urmă, cum nu mai auzise nici râsetele gnomilor din Tronjheim la vederea Saphirei în acele minute.

„Mă îndoiesc, Eragon-_finiarel_." interveni Glaedr. „Ţine minte : e mai bine să vânezi decât să fii vânat."

Nu că Eragon ar fi înţeles ce vroia Glaedr să spună cu asta, sau ce legătură avea cu Saphira şi gnomii. Probabil că îi va explica Saphira mai târziu, în momentele când nu se poate abţine şi îl ia gura pe dinainte. Mare mirare ce va îndruga pe atunci. Sigur o să îi pară rău !

Îşi petrecuse jumătate din ce mai rămăsese din noapte punându-şi mintea la încercare cu Glaedr, depănând amintiri şi istorisindu-i poveştile cu dragoni din Carvahall – sau ce a mai rămas din el, constată cu tristeţe băiatul.

**OoOoOo**

Vântul-rece-de-noapte-peste-mări, diferit de vântul-rece-de-noapte-peste-munţi sau vântul-cald-de-seară-peste-ape, îşi schimbă direcţia şi îi dădu peste cap planul-iscusinţă al Saphirei.

Deşi părăsise Alagaësia, tot dânsa rămânea cea mai frumoasă făptură, cu solzii albaştri strălucind în lumina lunii ce se atenua cu fiecare zor care se ivea pe după norii-albi-pufoşi ; coada lungă, îngustându-se spre capăt şi unduindu-se graţios, astfel ca toţi ce o vedeau să se minuneze, pesemne, de măreţia lui Saphira Bjartskular, care putea reteza cu uşurinţă beregata unui bou sălbatic.

Pentru o clipă îşi închise cele două rânduri de pleoape şi se răsfăţă în cuibul moale al vântului ce bătea dinspre miazăzi, răpunându-le pe celelalte care doar o incomodau şi aduceau mirosul iernii cu ele.

Pământul-sfarâmă-oase era la sute de picioare depărtare şi nici măcar ochii săi ageri nu îl desluşiră cum trebuie, iar limba nu mai îi gusta izul uscat şi îngheţat. Printre crăpături se strecuraseră micile braţe îngheţate ale unui izvor cristalin care răsărea din munţii de la apus, dar acum zarea înceţoşată îi ascundea clinchetul.

Bucata asta de pământ era mai mare decât Saphira îşi imaginase. A încercat să dea de Cavalerul ei, dar, cum nu era vreo urmă de locuitor, îşi dădu seama că se îndepărtase poate prea mult. Îşi strânse aripile pe lângă corp şi îşi întinse gâtul ţepos către ramurile pomilor de undeva, jos, vântul vâjâind pe lângă trupul său ca un vârtej inimaginabil.

În câteva clipe, clinchetul se auzea din nou atât de vesel precum îl lăsase, umplând-o pe Saphira cu o senzaţie imposibilă de libertate, ca şi cum ea ar fi fost stăpâna cerurilor, cât vedeai cu ochii şi _după_ limitele acestuia ! Scoase un răget plin de mulţumire, care se împleti cu desăvârşeala izvorului şi formară un cântec armonios în negura brăzdată de licurici-nemişcaţi-sclipitori, făcând mările să se cutremure din adâncuri şi piscurile să se plece înfricoşate înaintea ei. Cu cântecele în noapte putea forma poveşti încântătoare.

Dar ceea ce Saphira Bjartskular nu bănuia era că stăpână peste văzduhuri se numea altcineva, spaima întruchipată, Jarnun, cea ce nu era nici dragon sau altă fiinţă vie, dar totuşi respira şi inima îi bătea de cruzimea care o acoperea de la începutul veacurilor şi până acum. Cruzimea care creştea de fiecare dată când îşi înfigea colţii albi în căpăţâna unui biet animal ce nu putea să-şi măsoare puterile cu dânsa. Cruzimea care acum i-a tulburat sufletul şi a obligat-o să se scoale şi să frângă cântecul în noapte.

Mai întâi Saphira nu văzu nimic, dar se chircise la auzul răgetului lui Jarnun şi cercetă împrejurimile. Nu putea fi Thorn-năpârca-roşie, căci el plecase în nordul îndepărtat alături de Murtagh-fiu-Morzan. Nici Shruikan, căci îl omorâse chiar ea. Fírnen-solz-verde era în Du Weldenvarden, sălăşluind în Ellesmera. Atunci, cine ?

Dintr-o dată privirea i se împăienjeni, iar lumea îşi pierdu cusurul. Pe gât şi spate i se prelingeau firicele calde de sânge şi în faţa ochilor o desluşi de Stăpâna Spaimei, Jarnun. Solzii nu păreau a fi solzi, ci nestemate prinse de trupul care o făcea să pară mică şi neînsemnată pe lângă ea, sclipind asemeni unui joc între dânsele şi lună.

Creatura ca un dragon alb îşi retrase coada puternică după lovitură, dându-i prilej Saphirei să se dezmeticească. Privirea îi era neagră de ură, o ironie a plăsmuirii sale. Saphira, fără a sta pe gânduri, se repezi spre gâtlejul lui Jarnun, dar aceasta o învălui într-un val de foc ca fumul argintiu, obligând-o să dea în retragere. Trupul o ustura la fiecare mişcare.

Flăcările se împreunară şi fâlfâitul aripilor era tot ce se mai auzea. Cântecul pierise, sau deveni unul de neînchipuit. Saphira se agita şi îşi consumă toată puterea ca să-i ţină piept stăpânei, răgind şi năpustindu-se, când avea ocazia, către coada sau piciorul din faţă al inamicei sale.

Rupse flăcările albastre şi intră imediat în apa rece şi sărată, crezând că Jarnun nu îi va da de cap planul înainte de a-l pune în aplicare. Lichidul îngheţat aproape că îi paraliză corpul, dar Saphira se concentră şi dădu uitării restul, ţâşnind din apă ca o ghiulea fatală pentru orişice vietate, dar nu şi pentru creatura ca un dragon alb, care o lovi din nou cu coada şi aproape că-i reteză aripa, dacă nu s-ar fi dat la stânga imediat.

Cu labele din faţă, Jarnun o prinse pe Saphira într-o strânsoare dureroasă şi o împinse către codrul insuliţei. Ramurile îi zgâriată neîncetat şi fără milă spatele, până ce respiraţia alertă a dragonului ajunse aproape ca o şoaptă. Ochii negri nu încetară a o mai scăpa din vedere.

„ERAGON !"

**OoOoOo**

Imaginile veniră una după alta, iar Eragon îşi împreună mâinile pe după cap, tremurând. Corabia se clătina din ce în ce mai tare, dar băiatul nu dădu atenţie.

- SAPHIRAAA !

Dragonul auriu se foi în Eldunarí.

„_Jarnunv__ö__sk, Eragon-finiarel !" _urlă Glaedr cu un amestec de teamă şi uimire.


	2. Capitolul 1

_"In wars, boy, fools kill other fools for foolish causes."_

_Thom Merrilin, Roata Timpului_

* * *

**Capitolul 1**

_**- Salvarea -**_

Cu mâinile oblojindu-şi faţa suptă şi palidă, Eragon reuşi să îngăime câteva cuvinte, aproape bolborosite :

- Jarnunvösk, Glaedr-_elda _? întrebă cu ochii mari de uimire, aproape ieşiţi din orbitele încercănate. Îşi dădu seama că legătura dintre el şi Saphira, atât de strânsă, îl făcea să simtă toată durerea la care era supus dragonul.

Se simţea stors de puteri, ca o cârpă gălbejită şi folosită, gata să cedeze în orice moment. Picioarele îi tremurau necontrolat, iar frigurile constante care îl încercau îi dădeau o senzaţie neplăcută, de neajutorare ; ajungând la concluzia că viaţa amândurora atârna de un fir de aţă foarte subţire, legănându-se de solzii plini de zgârieturi ai Saphirei, aşteptând momentul perfect pentru a se împrăştia în alte firicele minuscule şi de a deveni, în cele din urmă, ceva neînsemnat şi bătut fără milă de vânt.

„Da, Eragon-_finiarel_." replică Glaedr, calm, curmându-i gândurile îngrozitoare cu o afirmaţie la care nu se aştepta. „Dragonul adevărat al lui Galbatorix s-a întors din umbre."

Maestrul se foi neliniştit în Eldunarí, pe când corabia încetase să se mai cutremure violent din cauza valurilor înalte iscate de furtuna dezlănţuită afară. Eragon nu mai avea cuvinte, poate pentru că Saphira se lupta pe viaţă şi pe moarte cu o fantomă a trecutului, sau doar din cauza faptului că era pe jumătate părtaş la toată înfruntarea, reuşind să-i aline cât de cât suferinţa dragonului, chiar dacă asta nu va fi niciodată de ajuns. Văzând că liniştea deplină se aşternuse, iar capul încetase să îl mai chinuie, decise să îşi înfrunte temerile.

- Nu putem face nimic, nu-i aşa ? murmură, cu capul plecat, chiar dacă ştia ce urmează.

„Nu putem, Eragon." răspunse scurt Maestrul, din străfundurile pietrei Eldunarí, care trona pe o măsuţă din lemn închis la culoare, cu un singur picior, în centrul încăperii.

Se mulţumi să zică doar atât, apoi se retrase tăcut în adăpostul propriei sale conştiinţe, lăsându-l de izbelişte pe Cavaler. Eragon îşi dădu seama că Maestrul şi-l aminti pe Oromis, tovarăşul inimii sale, pe care nu l-a putut scăpa de moarte, simţind un val de compasiune pentru dragon. Îşi amintise cât de singur credea Glaedr că e atunci… singur şi pierdut în beznă pentru totdeauna ; un suflet rătăcit ce nu îşi va mai găsi vreodată scăparea sau alinarea unor raze calde ale iubirii, oricât de multă ar fi ea în jurul lui.

_Nu_ vroia să simtă la fel ! Aşteptarea şi suspansul macabru erau partea întunecată a voinţei unei fiinţe vii, iar Eragon nu avea de gând să se dea bătut. Dacă Jarnunvösk s-a întors cu adevărat, Saphira o va învinge !

Şontâcăi cu hotărâre până la scări şi se sprijini de balustradă, târându-se până pe punte, gâfâind din cauza efortului brusc. Cerul părea a fi desprins din altă lume, ca şi cum zeii ar fi vărsat zeci de culori pe o pânză care sălăşluia deasupra lumii, formând calmul iminent dinainte de furtună. Razele încercau fără reuşită să străpungă norii, pierzându-şi strălucirea în întunecimea desăvârşită a acestora.

_Talíta _avea un iz neplăcut de lemn umed, iar Eragon se strâmbă pentru o clipă, privind velele murdare cum se prăvăleau peste catarg, apoi îşi croi cu grijă cale până la balustrada corăbiei, aplecându-se puţin pe după aceasta.

- Saphira, rezistă… Saphira…, spuse ca o şoaptă răguşită.

Era un efort supraomenesc şi să rostească acele cuvinte, iar băiatul, dându-şi seama de fapta sa prostească, simţi cum îl cuprinde ameţeala, iar parcă o săgeată îi străpunse umărul şi lumea îşi pierdu sensul…

**OoOoOo**

… „Cine eşti?" întrebă Saphira, făcând creatura să ezite.

„Cine sunt ?!" pufni, uşor amuzată. „Sunt Jarnun, Stăpâna Spaimei, năpârcă albastră !" exclamă aceasta.

Strânsoarea din jurul gâtului spori, iar ghearele lui Jarnun aproape că îi străpunseră solzii răsfiraţi şi sfâşiaţi fără milă de ramuri. Cu un răget înduplecător, Saphira încercă să îşi mişte picioarele amorţite şi să o împingă pe creatură cât colo, dar, pe lângă voinţă, nu mai avea nimic rămas.

Îşi încordă cât putu de tare muşchii spatelui, în speranţa că pământul-sfarâmă-oase, cel mai temut duşman în momentul de faţă, nu îi va mai chinui atât de tare spinarea, deşi Saphira se înşelase. _Ce_ mai rămăsese din cea mai frumoasă făptură a Alagaësiei, care putea înfrunta orice fără să se gândească la izbânda inamicului ?! Saphira Bjartskular, cu solzii de safire strălucind mai tare decât soarele ?!

Creatura-cerurilor îi luase_ totul_ în doar câteva momente, izolând-o şi de Cavalerul său, fiind forţată să îl supună la avalanşa de sentimente pline de ranchiună şi suferinţă, deşi ştia că lui îi provoca poate mai multă.

Răgea cât o ţinea suflul, dar Jarnun nu părea să fie intimidată. Îşi deschise aripile, care umbriră insula cât vedeai cu ochii, şi se înălţă violent câţiva metri, făcând brazii să îşi plece ramurile înţesate de ace înaintea dânsei, o umilinţă senilă pentru orice vietate care trebuia să facă întocmai.

Saphira profită de ocazie – chiar dacă avea o bănuire că i s-ar fi permis aşa ceva – şi se ridică greoi de pe ţărâna îngheţată, stând acum pe toate patru labele, cu gâtul arcuit strâmb către Jarnun. Îşi dezveli colţii şi mârâi ameninţător, lăsându-se puţin pe piciorul din spate, înainte de a se repezi cu ghearele către beregata creaturii.

„E rândul meu !" mugi.

Surprinzător, Jarnun se lăsă doborâtă de furia dragonului, fără a opune deloc rezistenţă, deşi nu fusese luată prin surprindere de atacul Saphirei. În schimb, Saphira nu găsea răspuns pentru forţa care îi năvălise dintr-o dată în trup şi o salvase de la o inevitabilă pierire. Decise să nu îşi bată capul acum, deşi simţea ceva necurat în tot acest răstimp, când se folosea de ea.

Îşi întinse gâtul şi încerca să îl prindă pe al lui Jarnun, ajungând să muşte doar aerul înţepător de fiecare dată. Se trase brutal spre dreapta când creatura-cerurilor îşi vântură coada lucitoare, aproape orbind-o, evitând o lovitură doborâtoare. De abia îşi recăpătase suflul şi nu avea de gând să se lase dominată încă o dată.

Se lansă cu rapiditate spre spatele inamicei, acum lipsit de apărare, iar cu laba din faţă îi străpunse solzii, făcându-i o rană adâncă ce începu să sângereze, firicelele prelingându-se delicat pe corp. Saphira rânji cu o satisfacţie macabră când auzi scâncetul usturător care scăpase dintre colţii lui Jarnun.

Îşi croi un plan-iscusinţă desăvârşit, dar nu avu timp să îl pună în aplicare. Jarnun încercă să o doboare şi îţi înfipse ţepii de pe gât în aripa stângă a Saphirei, apoi se ridică şi mai sus, departe de nori, o umbră difuză a văzduhului. Aripile îi fâlfâiau ritmic şi retezau pacea acestor meleaguri nevinovate.

„Vor plăti. _Toţi_ vor plăti !" şuieră creatura-cerurilor către Saphira, cu un înţeles doar de ea ştiut.

Dragonul, cu aripa rănită pleoştită şi atârnând inertă pe lângă corp, se încruntă şi încercă să o desluşească pe Jarnun. Dar creatura nu mai adăugă nimic. Rămase liniştea deplină, prevestitoare doar de ce era mai rău. Se retrase în pădurea distrusă şi se încolăci pe o bucată de pământ.

„Eragon, unde eşti ?" întrebă, dar, cumva, legătura slăbi între timp, dispăru.

Cum se aşteptase, nu primi nici un răspuns. Tocmai realiză ceva, pe când îşi linse rana cu grijă ; ce fel de magie neagră lucrase cu legătura dintre cei doi ?! Se părea că Jarnun, sau oricine altcineva, avea de gând să-i înnebunească tovarăşul inimii, apoi să îi părăsească într-o disperare cruntă, când aveau cea mai mare nevoie unul de celălalt.

Şi, mai rău, nu îşi găsea curajul să pornească în ceruri după Jarnun nici dacă aripa i-ar fi întreagă, pătându-i şi mai tare mândria. Era ca un miel dus la tăiere, aşteptând să lovească în orice clipă, fără a se împotrivi. Ştia că nu s-a terminat.

Îi simţea mirosul în aer, chiar dacă nu i se arăta ochilor.

Îi auzea răgetele îndepărtate.

Îi vedea încă ochii, atât de întunecaţi şi cruzi.

Saphira Bjartskular, fără a şti de ce, nu s-a mai temut nicidecum atât de mult de o fiinţă vie, nici chiar de Shruikan sau Galbatorix. Nu a crezut vreodată că ar aştepta sfârşitul astfel.

Jarnun veni de nicăieri, trupul materializându-i-se de printre nori. Mârâia şi îşi arăta colţii ameninţători, făcându-i inima Saphirei să tresară de o emoţie aproape nepotrivită. Nu îi păsa de sine, doar de Eragon şi ce se va întâmpla cu el după…

Pe când Stăpâna Spaimei rânji la vederea dragonului, care renunţase la orice speranţă, se auzi ceva, dinspre miazănoapte, aproape ca o şoaptă stridentă, plină de speranţă.

- Saphira, rezistă… Saphira…

Vocea lui Eragon era atât de întretăiată, iar Saphira o pironi cu privirea pe Jarnun, care se opri la mai puţin de un metru de ea. Nu mai regăsi cruzime în ochi, parcă întunericul din ei se topise când creatura-cerurilor îl auzi pe băiat. Era ca şi cum amintirile îi treceau prin faţa ochilor, iar Jarnun se întoarse, murmurând cu o voce care nu îi aparţinea, totodată. Mai caldă, mai umană, deşi dragonii nu erau oameni, asemănătoare cu a lor.

„Cavalerul meu… Cavalerul tău… salvează-ţi Cavalerul !

Salvează-ţi Cavalerul !"

Repetase ultimele două cuvinte de parcă s-ar fi referit şi la tovarăşul inimii sale, nu numai la Eragon. Cine _era _cu adevărat ? se întrebă Saphira.

Dar nu avu timp de nimic altceva, când o privi pe Jarnun pierzându-se pe după piscurile din orizont, căci o imagine veni în capul său. Creatura-cerurilor nu se înşelase, trebuia să îşi salveze Cavalerul.

Doar că nu putea… era prea slăbită. Acum înţelese ce cale uşoară a ales când vroia să-i cadă pradă lui Jarnun. Era singură în acest moment şi din cauza laşităţii va fi singură pentru totdeauna.

Sau cel puţin aşa crezuse până când adierea aduse cu ea un imbold.

„Venim."

**OoOoOo**

Ceva îl apucă de braţ pe Eragon şi îl aruncă cu puţină brutalitate pe puntea _Talítei_. Fâlfâitul aripilor îi ţiuia în urechi.

- Ai grijă, _frate_, sau altădată nu va mai fi cineva să te culeagă din apă ! râse Murtagh, din spinarea lui Thorn.

După ce coborî lângă Eragon, băiatul îi spuse ceva cu o voce joasă dragonului roşu, care îşi luă numaidecât zborul spre miazăzi.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Personajele tot nu sunt ale mele, din păcate. **

**A/N : Ştiu că citatul de mai sus e în engleză, dar în română nu l-am găsit tradus şi, în general, citatele din Roata Timpului sună mai bine în engleză. :) Cu şcoala care urmează, probabil că povestea va progresa în fiecare weekend, dar voi încerca să o scriu mai repede dacă pot. **

**P.S. R&R ? :D **


	3. Capitolul 2

"_A man who trusts everyone is a fool and a man who trusts no one is a fool. We are all fools if we live long enough."_

_Robert Jordan, Roata Timpului_

* * *

Capitolul 2

- Agonie -

_**O lună în urmă**_

Soarele pălea şi dispărea mai mult în culcuşul norilor cu fiecare bătaie a clopotelor din aramă ale Turnului Mairan. Cerul, clocotind ca aurul topit, depăşea orice istorisire legată în piele pe care Maye o citise vreodată. Lumina se revărsa în toate părţile, până ce şi pădurea strălucea, iar balansul frunzelor lipsite de viaţă – înainte… înapoi… înainte.. înapoi – o captiva, privindu-le cum, încet, îşi ocupă locul veşnic pe pământ.

Îşi trecu degetele delicate prin păr şi îşi potrivi inelele încrustate cu pietre preţioase aduse tocmai de la Ocean, contemplând o clipă asupra celui mai subţire, parcă făurit din ceaţă întunecată, cu un rubin sângeriu cuprins de flăcări în mijloc. Norocul ei era că izbutise să îl ascundă în buzunarele peticite ale mantiei zdrenţăroase de Gardă, până când fu escortată din Cetate.

Maye regreta că i se ordonase să părăsească Cetatea chiar acum, când povestitorii bătrâni se adunau în stradă şi le istoriseau tuturor pezevenghilor care aveau să o păţească în cele din urmă, la lumina lumânărilor şi a stelelor, despre Tărâmul Dragonilor şi originile Mairanului, ceea ce era mai captivant decât apusul acesta sau frunzele uscate, în mijlocul pustietăţii.

Pufni cu dispreţ. Tărâmul Dragonilor… nu era cu putinţă să întâlnească pe cineva de acolo. Nimeni nu se aventurează atât de departe de propriile meleaguri, până la Turn, mai ales din cauza Stăpânei care domneşte peste Cetate încă din timpuri străvechi. Şi totuşi, Stăpâna _era _o rămăşiţă a Tărâmului, iar acum, lui Maye îi era de neînţeles de ce dorea să îl distrugă. Cu toţii visau la momentul când dragonii se vor întoarce la adăpostul Mairanului, din cauza datoriei pe care o au faţă de acesta şi de oamenii de aici.

Doar că nimeni nu îndrăznea să o înfrunte pe Stăpână, să o privească măcar în ochi. Se jucă neliniştită cu inelul neobişnuit, răbdarea începând s-o părăsească. Cine nu ştia cât de greu e să ieşi din Cetate, darămite să facă o farsă pe tema asta ?! Oricum, scrisoarea nu putea fi de la cineva obişnuit, fără îndoială.

Scotoci prin buzunare, căutând bucata de hârtie şi recitind cuvânt cu cuvânt. Pe alocuri erau pete de cerneală şi însemne mâzgălite.

_Maye, _

_Nu mai eşti în siguranţă în Cetate. Trădătorii sunt peste tot, unde te-ai aştepta mai puţin.__ Trebuie să pleci, şi ai grijă să nu-ţi zărească nimeni inelul. _Nimeni_. __Nu îţi garantez siguranţa nici altfel, dar nici atât salvarea dacă vei fi capturată. Stăpâna are nevoie de tine. Ai grijă şi fi la locul potrivit. Tărâmul nu mai este aşa departe precum crezi, şi nici locuitorii lui._

Nici o semnătură, deşi mai jos erau trecute ora şi ziua când misiunea îi va începe. _Înainte de al doilea pătrar al lunii, la asfinţit. Codrul Cenuşiu._

Ce trebuia să înţeleagă ? Cavalerii – cum li se spune – vor veni aici ? Acum ? De ce ar avea Stăpâna nevoie de ea ? Dintre toţi, Maye era cea mai slabă şi sfioasă, cum ar putea să facă aşa ceva ?! Nici măcar nu avea la ea…

Soarele se stinse în cele din urmă, iar umbrele lungi, diforme, care acopereau dealurile fuseseră în cele din urmă înghiţite de o noapte paşnică, luminată de luna argintie şi împodobită cu strigătele şi artificiile din Cetate. Vântul se împletea uşor cu cosiţele ei brăzdate de flori rozalii sălbatice - pentru a-şi finisa deghizarea şi a-şi face cât mai credibilă ieşirea din oraş. Că doar în zi de sărbătoare cine ar opri o domniţă să plece în satul său natal ?! Maye râse, cu puţin haz, de naivitatea Gărzii, uitând că cel care îi scrisese se temea mai mult decât dânsa, exact inversul a cum era normal.

Maye îşi aprinse lampa cu ulei şi scrâşni din dinţi, nerăbdătoare. Rubinul lucea mai tare ca niciodată, dându-i ochilor săi o licărire pizmaşă. Scrută orizontul, se uită în stânga şi în dreapta, până când desluşi un punct vineţiu pe cer. Aripile fâlfâiau ritmic şi acopereau, din când în când, câte o stea. Căzu în genunchi şi privi fascinată cum creatura scoase un val de fum şi începea să coboare din înaltul cerului.

Era un _dragon _! Clipi, nevenindu-i să creadă că era părtaşă la aşa ceva. Mototoli mai tare scrisoarea şi o strânse în pumn, încercând să îşi ţină calmul şi să îşi potolească respiraţia întretăiată de emoţie. Zeilor, un _DRAGON_ !

**OoOoOo**

Murtagh se aplecă puţin peste gâtul arcuit al lui Thorn, încercând să îşi dea seama unde se aflau, dar întunericul beznă acoperise ca smoala tot pământul de jos, fiindu-i imposibil să vadă ceva clar. De undeva, din depărtare, se auzeau artificii şi un sunet moleşit de sărbătoare, pierdut în mrejele vântului. Unde ajunseseră cu adevărat ?! În Alagaësia nu se sărbătorea nimic în această zi, dacă ţinuse bine seama timpului trecut de când plecase.

„Nu mai suntem acolo, Murtagh." sublinie Thorn. „Ne putem aştepta la orice. Suntem liberi !" Dragonul mârâi şi se ridică mai sus, gustând cu limba aerul nou şi mugind entuziasmat.

Da, întradevăr, erau liberi, scăpaseră de jurăminte şi credinţe, dar Murtagh privea vorbele lui Thorn cu o altă gravitate.

„Uită-te acolo." îi atrase dintr-o dată atenţia dragonul.

Miji îndată ochii şi desluşi o luminiţă palidă, care probabil se afla la mare depărtare. Lumina se ridica şi împrejmuia trăsăturile omeneşti ale unui locuitor, cel mai probabil. _O persoană ?! _se întrebă, uimit că cineva ar sta în mijlocul pustietăţii, când un întreg oraş clocotea de viaţă şi veselie. Mantia care flutura îi dădea o înfăţişare necurată şi suspicioasă. Thorn încuviinţă şi scuipă ameninţător flăcări roşiatice, dar trupul nu tresări deloc, ci, mai neobişnuit, căzu în genunchi şi ridică lampa, pentru a vedea mai bine.

- Ne aşteptăm la orice…, murmură. Thorn, hai să vedem ce treburi are persoana asta aici.

„Nu cred că e de bine, oricine ar fi." îi răspunse precaut dragonul, dar nu se opuse şi bătăile aripilor se răriră, iar coroanele uscăţive de jos deveniră vizibile în câteva clipe. Fiori reci îi străbătură şira spinării ; crengile erau împletite şi ţintuite spre lună, parcă într-o rugă permanentă pe care nu o asculta nimeni.

„Agonie." spuse scurt Thorn.

**OoOoOo**

Maye se ridică şi îşi curăţă genunchii de iarbă, observând că dragonul puse piciorul pe pământ, iar Cavalerul coborî din şa, alintându-l uşor pe creştet. În teacă-i strălucea o sabie cu mâner în formă de lacrimă, terminându-se cu un rubin sângeriu, lugubru, asemenea inelului său.

- În ce complot am ales să intru ?! se mustră, învinovăţindu-se din cauza coincidenţei. Alese să se prezinte… nu mai era cale de întoarcere acum, era deja până peste cap în planurile sinistre ale Stăpânei.

Cavalerul îi observase, cu siguranţă, prezenţa până acum, şi nu încăpea îndoială că dragonul îi puse imediat gând rău, dar luă aer adânc în piept şi porni către cei doi, cu speranţa că nu ar ataca o domniţă care rătăcea în zi de sărbătoare, mai ales pe timp de noapte.

- Ce să zic, perfectă sincronizare ! bombăni pentru sine, încruntându-se.

Avea impresia că se juca poate cam mult cu norocul, şi va avea surpriza că acesta se terminase pe când va avea cu adevărat nevoie de el. Însă, dacă s-ar speria acum şi ar face cale întoarsă, i-ar trebui _tot_ norocul din lume să rămână în viaţă mai mult de o zi. Sau o oră. Încercă să pară zâmbăreaţă, chiar dacă nu-i prea ardea de nimic acum. Poate că a-i câştiga încrederea Cavalerului nu era atât de greu precum pare.

- Salutări !

Maye îşi întinse binevoitoare mâna, aşteptând un răspuns. Cavalerul însă schiţă un zâmbet şi privirea îi căzu imediat pe inelele numeroase, dar mai ales pe cel negru, cu rubinul încrustat şi cuprins de flăcări. Ei îi sări imediat inima din piept ; uitase să îşi ascundă legătura dintre dânsa şi Stăpână !

Dragonul inspira cu ranchiună, fără să o scape din ochi. Maye era convinsă că piatra preţioasă îi dădea de bănuit, dar nu numai lui. Cavalerul îi strânse mâna absent şi se întoarse la şaua de pe spinarea tovarăşului său cu solzii roşii, dar neliniştea dintre cei trei era uşor observată. Îşi drese glasul, apoi repetă, puţin mai înţepat.

- Salutări.

- Salutări… răspunse Murtagh, dându-i de înţeles că vroia să fie lăsat în pace, chiar dacă se înţelese cu Thorn să afle cine era persoana misterioasă.. Rubinul îi amintea de un anumit rege, într-un fel, iar el nu avea de gând să cadă într-o capcană, după ce tocmai ieşise din una.

„Chiar nu e de bine." îl avertiză Thorn. „Îmi aminteşte de.."

- Galbatorix, termină într-o şoaptă Murtagh.

„Da."

- Poftim ? întrebă Maye, vrând să afle dacă ei puteau vorbi unul cu altul, la fel ca în poveşti. E cale lungă din Tărâmul Dragonilor până aici, adăugă. De ce s-ar aventura cineva atât de departe ?

„Străina se referă la Alagaësia ?!" râse Thorn. „Aşa i se spune pe aici ?"

_Străina ?_ Murtagh tresări. Era atât de preocupat de cum să o ignore, că nici nu observase că persoana era femeie, de fapt. Cum ar putea să îi amintească atunci de el ? Pentru prima dată avea impresia că îşi va găsi mai multă linişte în Alagaësia decât aici.

- Motive pe care cineva atât de departe nu ar fi avut cum să le ştie, replică, după un moment de linişte.

Sprâncenele subţiri i se arcuiră duios, de parcă nu îi priise deloc răspunsul.

- Sunt Maye, se prezentă, făcând un pas înainte, iar parcă întreaga noapte foşni din străfunduri când ecoul ierburilor uscate ce trosniră se auzi de pretutindeni. Artificiile încetaseră, strigătele se stinseră, asemenea luminii firave a unei lumânări care îşi dădea ultima pâlpâire moleşită.

Thorn îl întrebă pe Murtagh dacă îi va dezvălui cine erau cu adevărat, dar Cavalerul nu răspunse. Ştia că aşa-zisa Maye nu putea fi minţită atât de uşor. I se citea pe faţă, iar asta îl neliniştea.

- Murtagh, iar el e Thorn, zise simplu, lipsit de politeţe, şi arătă către dragon, care îşi dezveli colţii şi mârâi fără ezitare. Faţa de porţelan pe care încerca să şi-o menţină se crispă timp de câteva secunde, iar ochii îi scăpărară cu teamă.

_Murtagh ? _Lui Maye i se spusese că va întâmpina un Cavaler pe nume Eragon, biruitorul tiranului din Tărâm şi a supuşilor acestuia, iar totul va decurge conform planului, fără abateri care nu îşi au rostul. Era norocul său blestemat care începea să dispară, fără îndoială ! Îşi drese glasul, alegându-şi cu grijă cuvintele şi tonul, apoi i se adresă :

- Unde e Eragon Biruitorul-Umbrei şi ce legături ai cu dumnealui ?

„Faima lui Eragon a ajuns peste hotare ?" se miră Thorn, scoţând un muget prelungit.

Murtagh îl dezaprobă. Nu avea cum, mai ales la ţinuturi atât de îndepărtate, cum a zis şi Maye, unde nimeni nu s-ar aventura fără motive temeinice.

- Ce ştii despre Eragon ? o încercă el, ducându-şi instinctiv mâna la plăselele lui Zar'roc.

„Nu cred că va spune adevărul, Murtagh. Că doar omul cu intenţii _ca ale ei_ nu îşi dă arama pe faţă aşa uşor !" interveni dragonul cu glas posomorât, accentuându-şi părerea despre Maye. „Doar să nu o provoci prea mult, nu ştim de ce e în stare !" îl atenţionă grijuliu Thorn, ridicându-se şi dezmorţindu-şi picioarele. Imediat degetele lui Murtagh nu mai dezmierdară mânerul în formă de lacrimă.

Maye se strâmbă, apoi spuse simplu, fără să gândească de două ori. Dacă ei se temeau de ce putea face, ea era îngrozită de sabia din teaca lui Murtagh, de parcă tăişul stătea să sară la gâtul ei ca o bestie înfometată. Inelul îi sfârâia pe piele, dar nu îndrăzni să îl dea jos ; ochii stăruitori nu aveau răgaz să o scape din privire.

- Lucruri pe care cineva din Tărâmul Dragonilor nu le poate afla, replică tăios Maye. Spune-mi cine eşti şi ce ai de împărţit cu Biruitorul-Umbrei, iar eu îţi voi dezvălui tot ce ştiu.

„Nu îi spune, Murtagh. Sunt prea multe în joc." ezită Thorn. „De unde ştii că e de încredere, ca să îi spui pe faţă totul ?!"

Murtagh îi aruncă o căutătură rapidă peste umăr.

- Atunci presupun că nimeni nu primeşte ce vrea. Nici măcar aici.

Dragonul fu satisfăcut de răspunsul Cavalerului său, văzând cum faţa femeii păli.

- Eragon Biruitorul-Umbrei va fi în pericol, Murtagh, răsuflă Maye, împreunându-şi mâinile şi privind în gol. Dragonul său… ah ! Este… , se schimonosi, apoi termină, cu ochii limpezi, înlăcrimaţi, ca serile de vară. Au nevoie de ajutor. Mai ales dragonul, trebuie să îl tămăduiesc.

„Despre ce vorbeşte ?" sări Thorn, clipind neîncrezător cu două rânduri de pleoape.

- Maye, eşti sigură de asta ? Ea încuviinţă. Harul său nu putea da greş, nici misia. Atunci, Thorn, mai rămâne doar să vedem cu ochii noştri.

Murtagh sări în şa numaidecât. Întinse mâna să o ajute să se urce, dar Maye se trase doi paşi în spate, clătinând din cap.

- Voi ajunge la timpul potrivit. Urmaţi steaua nordului până în al treilea pătrar şi calea se va aşterne înaintea voastră.

„Nu am încredere în străină, dar dacă aşa zici, te urmez." spuse dragonul. „Saphira se bazează pe noi. Şi Eragon."

- Sper să ai dreptate, Maye, spuse Murtagh pe un ton sumbru. Dacă ne întinzi o cursă, aceasta, iar el arătă către Zar'roc, va fi ultimul lucru pe care îl vei vedea

Pe când termină, Thorn se înălţă şi zbură în armonie cu razele tinere ale răsăritului trandafiriu, iar siluetele se disipară în văzduhul luminat, ameninţarea fiind ceea ce rămase în urmă.

„Bine jucat, trebuie să recunosc. Nu mă aşteptam, _mai ales_ din partea ta. " o felicită Stăpâna, pe când Maye făcu cale întoarsă pe o cărare bătătorită de cai, dezvăluită de soarele care mocnea pe cer. „Răzbunarea se apropie, iar în scurt timp de vom scălda în cenuşa Tărâmului Dragonilor !"

- Desigur, Jarnunvösk-_elda_, aprobă femeia cu un zâmbet sfios, fără să bănuiască vreo clipă secretele Stăpânei.

* * *

**N/A : Mulţumesc pentru păreri şi vizualizări ! :) Apreciez susţinerea ! Îmi pare rău că postez la intervale atât de mari, dar deja avem teste şi e greu să găsesc timp să mai continui capitolele. **

**Apropo, aici apare şi Maye, primul meu OC. Sper că voi face o treabă destul de bună cu ea. Am decis să continui cu citatele din Roata Timpului, pentru fanii seriei. S-a anunţat apariţia volumului 6 ( **_**Seniorul haosului **_**) în mai, anul acesta. Veste bună ! :D **

**Dacă aveţi vreo sugestie, opinie, le voi lua în considerare şi probabil le voi dezvolta, ca să se încadreze în ideea principală. **

**P.S. R&R ? Sunt ca un imbold ca să continui fic-ul şi îmi fac ziua mai frumoasa ! :) **


End file.
